Old Bodies-Old Friends-Old Enemies
by Khemet-Egyptian Vampire
Summary: "Well, look at the bright side." "What bright side?" "I told you to look at the bright side, not me."
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**  
_Hello, readers and reviewers. This is going to be based off of Season 0, so it's starting right off of the moment Ryo Bakura revealed the display case with the wax, I thought they were wax, duplicates of the gang. __**I'm a HUGE fan of Servantshipping/Vaseshipping. So obviously they're going to be in this fanfic just like all my other YGO fanfics. Not your ship, sink or swim. Also check out my profile and vote on my poll.**_

_I would like to thank Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad for helping me out._

**No One's P.O.V **

When Bakura revealed the diagrama, the others let out a few whistles and whoops but Yuugi remained silent as he gazed down at the Sennen Puzzle resting in his cupped hands.

**"**_I wonder if Mou Hitori No Boku can see this_."

As if hearing the innocent boy's question, a deep chuckle seemed to come out of the Puzzle.

**"**Yuugi?" A high, feminine voice cut through Yuugi's thoughts. Yuugi's head snapped up to see Anzu looking at him.

"Yuugi, are you okay?" She asked, her deep, red eyes clouded with concern. Yuugi felt his cheeks warm up as he shyly nodded.

Anzu didn't seem to believe him but still nodded her head, red locks of hair dipping into her face a little, deciding to talk to him about it later.

It was then Ms. Chono walked into the classroom, her mask of makeup perfectly fixed on her face, even though it never seems to stay on anymore.

Everyone instantly went to their desks, Bakura covering the diagrama, and setting it beside his desk away from anyone's feet.

Yuugi looked around the room, noticing a few empty chairs. Yuugi felt a small pang of guilt because he knew the reason behind why those chairs were empty.

"_It's all my fault_."

But before Yuugi could continue with his thoughts Ms. Chono told the class to stand, respect, and sit back down.

"Today, we have three new students. They're triplets so try not to get them confused." A few murmurs went through the class. "Also, try to make them feel welcome. Alright come in." Ms. Chono said in an oddly soft voice.

Three girls walked into the high school classroom and before Jonouchi could listen to his inner retard, blurted, "There's got to be a mistake. They're just kids."

Three pairs of different, green-shaded eyes from a certain set of triplets turned to glare at the blonde.

Ms. Chono seethed.

"Katsuya Jonouchi! Don't be so rude!" She shouted, throwing a board eraser towards him.

It hit Jonouchi square in the forehead, leaving a red mark and a quietly seething blonde.

"What's with Ms. Chono? She never acted this badly in class before." Yuugi heard Anzu mumble.

"Mazaki," Ms. Chono said, obviously hearing her, "if you must know, these three girls are music, fighting, and literature prodigies. They were sent to this school, because they felt it was the best place for them to learn how to get better at these subjects."

"I'm pretty sure they can speak for themselves." Jonouchi muttered.

Ms. Chono glared at him.

"Actually, Katsuya, they can't. They're Arabic."

The whole class let out an 'uuh?"

That's when one of the three girls let out a jumble of words that no one else could understand but the other two did because they let out a few laughs.

"Alright Liza, be nice." A feminine voice called out with a teasing tilt. A tall woman, who seemed to be somewhere around 20, most likely 21, came in with a small smile and gem-blue eyes sparkling.

The whole class turned to stare at the tall, blonde woman, who gave a small wave.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Sinna. I'll be the translator for the James triplets."

"Wait!" Anzu suddenly shouted, standing up from her chair which _screeched _across the floor. "They're-they're." She couldn't seem to get any other words out of her mouth.

The three, ginger sisters smiled at each other before one girl let out a mild note of music, then another joined in, then the other until the notes escalated into a sweet, soprano melody.

When they let it die away, the class stared stunned at them.

"Whoa." Honda said.

"Wow." Jonouchi said.

"That was great." Miho cheered.

Yuugi stayed silent until Anzu spoke. Yelled actually.

"It really is the James triplets! Eli, Liza, and Beth James! World-wide known foreign singers!"

Anzu was just about to race towards the triplets if it wasn't for a ear-bleeding screech and Yuugi suddenly falling onto his back as three bodies slammed into him, yelling incoherent words.

Sinna let out a musical laugh.

"What did they say?" Ms. Chono asked.

"They said the child is like a baby panda." Sinna struggled through giggles.

Yuugi blushed cherry-red as the three girls hugged him tight. But then the Sennen Puzzle started glowing and growing hotter against Yuugi's stomach.

The three girls leaped off of him with silent screeches.

"Mutou Yuugi, what happened?!" Ms. Chono demanded. But Yuugi couldn't answer because he didn't know what just happened.

The triplets looked like they were at a lost for words before one of them snapped out of it and said something to Sinna.

"It's nothing." Sinna translated. "Let's just get on with the class."

The triplets walked towards three different empty desks and pulled them into a group and sat down in the chairs.

Yuugi stood up, brushed off his jacket, and sat down in his chair, completely puzzled. Because for one small moment as the triplets pulled away from the puzzle, he sweared he thought he saw black fangs.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**  
_**The thank-you's will be at the bottom of the chapter. Mostly because I'm lazy and I'll also be thanking the people who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed my other stories, **__Be Careful What You Wish For: Book 1,__Last Night,__ and Family Feud Yu-Gi-Oh Style. _

**No One's P.O.V**

"All done, all done." Jonouchi groaned out as he stretched in his chair. It was the final class and during all the school day, the James Triplets were in each of the same class as Yuugi-tachi, much to Anzu's delight, and Yuugi's embarrassment as the triplets kept cooing about how adorable he was. The triplets were actually very nice and caring. Not at all like those other rich and famous snobs.

Eli was the brains of the three and knew alot about history, she wasn't the kind to boast about her intelligence unless it annoyed people she really didn't like.

Liza was mischievous and tricky, she always sneaked a comment to embarrass one of the guys but always pulled some kind of innocent look and gotten away with it.

Beth was the adventurous one. This was proven during gym when she rode through the gym on an electric floor buffer.

Right now, the triplets were getting ready to go home. But one of the three, Eli, stopped and turned her mild emerald-green eyes to Yuugi. Her light blush-ridden cheeks twitched nervously as she brushed her full bangs out of her face.

She said something to Sinna, who was helping Liza pack all her library books into her bag.

Sinna's eyes turned solemn as she turned to Yuugi.

"Yuugi." Sinna said.

"Yes?" Yuugi asked.

"It was your grandpa that Kaiba tortured during Death-T, wasn't he?"

It took Yuugi a while to comprehend what Sinna asked, or what Eli technically asked. But when he did, he sputtered, asking how the three knew about that.

Sinna explained that Death-T was aired all over the world, which made Yuugi silently seethe about Kaiba daring to do such a thing.

After Yuugi calmed down Sinna translated that the triplets wanted to walk to Yuugi's home with him, to see how his grandpa was doing.

Yuugi said that was fine and the four foreigners and Yuugi's friends followed Yuugi out of the school.

"_But why is it-_" Yuugi thought- "_that there's seem to be more to this visit than that?_"

No one noticed the shadow of a girl following behind them all or the Sennen Puzzle pulsing menacingly as if in warning.

* * *

**Okay, here are the thank-you's:**

**_AtemLover 1_  
**

**_Daughter of Iron America_**

**_Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad_**

**_Evil Brat Is Epic_**

**_Kyuubi No Tenshi_**

**_Sissie 131_**

**_TheGuardian'sOfTheFishbowl_**

**_Kiyoko-kami91_**

**_Anevay_**

**_mechna prime_**

**_Atem_**

**_safyre_**

**_Nekos_**

**_angel-demon child_**

**_RebeccaKaiba_**

**_RedxYellow_**

**_SerenePanic_**

**_DarkspiritYami_**

**_CrimsonDarkness 0013_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**  
_**Once again, the thank-you's are at the bottom. **_**Also, words typed like this: **_**'Good'**_** means the James triplets or others said the same thing at the same time, and if it's in all caps then it means it was said with a intense emotion like fear or anger.**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

The air was tense as irritated blue-green eyes stared into smug lime-green eyes. The ginger let out a bark, but was apparently a word as Sinna translated it for the group of friends watching intently.

"Move."

Liza smirked as she lifted her paper pale hand... and cornered Beth's king with a word of triumph.

"Checkmate." Sinna said, amused as Beth pounded her small, but strong fists on the chess table, her freckled cheeks burning.

Liza's naturally smudged cheeks rose as she smiled in amusement as Beth tried to convince Sinna that was a foul.

But then Liza noticed Eli's eyes drawn to Yuugi's puzzle.

Eli felt her sister staring at her and turned her head, so she could catch Liza's silent message.

"_Not yet_."

She wasn't sure she could wait any longer, knowing what was coming.

Then a joyous, grandfatherly laugh stopped Beth and Sinna's heated, one-sided argument as Sugoroku Mutou walked into the room.

"You are quite the temperamental type, aren't you?" He asked, teasing Beth and Sinna translated.

Beth blushed and nervously laughed.

"Hello, I'm Sinna. I'm the translator and a close friend of the James triplets." Sinna stuck out her hand and Sugoroku happily shook it.

"I've heard of you three." He said to the sisters and Sinna translated him to the three.

"Although, I've always wondered why you don't have Arabic names." He said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

"Well, it is the 21st century." Sinna answered for them. Sugoroku nodded his head.

Eli said something to Sinna and the blonde translated.

"Eli wants to know how you've been doing. The triplets been very worried about you ever since they saw Death-T, that's one of the reasons we moved here."

Sugoroku assured the sisters that he was fine and was gracious to know that they were worried about him.

After that Jonouchi suggested to Yuugi that they play some duel monsters, since there was nothing else to do.

"Duel monsters?" Sinna asked, for some reason very alarmed. The triplets seemed quite worried as well.

Jonouchi stared at the woman as if she just admitted she was actually a guy. Yuugi then proceeded to explain Duel Monsters to them, then ran off to get the Duel Monsters playing field from his room. The triplets got a clouded look in their eyes and the three stood up and started to walk towards the stairs to Yuugi's room.

"Hey, what are you-" Honda's question was cut short as a painful scream came down from Yuugi's room.

_**'YUUGI!' **_The sisters screamed.

* * *

**Thank-you's:**

**Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad**

**AtemLover 1**

**MangaAndAnimeFair****y**

**PhantomBrat**

**sassysisters9294**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**  
_**Thank-you's at the bottom. Need I say more? No**_

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

_**'YUUGI!' **_The sisters screamed, rushing to the stairs and up to Yuugi's room, Yuugi-tachi, Sinna, and Sugoroku following close behind.

When Eli kicked open the door, the James triplets and Sinna let out a gasp.

_**'Mason!' **_The man with the slicked brown hair glanced up in time for the three to jump onto him, Eli pined him down, Liza held his arms behind his back, and Beth picked up the gun, which he was previously holding to Yuugi's head, and pointed it at the back of the man's head.

"Mason Turrea," Sinna shouted with rage, "what are you doing here?"

The man just let out a chuckle and looked at Yuugi-tachi with a crazed look in his eyes. His completely black eyes.

"If you want to know, you're going to have to find me first."

The lamps started flickering, alternating the room between shadow-filled and brightened, as a melodic whispering, sounding as if each word was said on a breath, started swirling in the air.

The three sisters and Sinna let out painful gasps and each clutched their hands over their ears, trying to drown out the whispering. The man, Mason Turrea, then had the chance to escape.

He knocked off the two sisters, snatched the gun from Beth's hand, and jumped through the window, disappearing into the shadows.

The four foreigners fell onto the floor, unconscious.

Just as Yuugi was about to check on them, Sugoroku pulled him back.

"Look." He said, pointing to the four's... Mouths?

Yuugi-tachi let out little exclamations of fear and shock, but Yuugi remained silent, stock-still silent, as he gazed with wide violet eyes at what was the cause for the friends fear.

The four foreigner's mouths were opened, inhaling gulping amounts of air, and that allowed the friends to see the four's small, sharp fangs.

The James triplets black vampire fangs, and Sinna's normal white vampire fangs.

* * *

_**PLEASE, PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL, IT'S ON MY PROFILE PAGE. PLEEEEAAASEE!**_

**Thank-you's:**

Atem

PhantomBrat


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**  
_**Thank you's at bottom.**_

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

Yuugi-tachi was resting in the living room, everyone in fear-stricken shock.

"W-what are they?" Miho whispered.

Yuugi-tachi wanted to run and leave the James triplets and Sinna but Yuugi managed to convince them to stay and help the four foreigners. The four were currently in separate rooms, regaining their strength. The James triplets were in Sugoroku's room and Sinna in Yuugi's.

Honda tried to reassure Miho that everything was fine but only managed to stutter out incoherent words.

Yuugi was gazing intently at the Sennen Puzzle, replaying the incident when the Puzzle burned the triplets at school.

"_You know who and what they are don't you?_" He thought.

Then the Sennen Puzzle sparked and Yuugi jumped at the answering voice in his head.

"_Khemet_."

Yuugi clutched at his head, nails digging into his skull as his body felt like it was being stretched to it's limit before it abruptly stopped.

"Yuugi?! Yuugi?! Say something!" Jonouchi's voice registered in Yuugi's hazy mind.

"Say what?" But Yuugi's voice went unheard.

Yuugi gazed, confused, at his friends before resting his eyes on himself. More specifically his body which he was no longer control of.

Yuugi stumbled as his body rose up and started walking towards Sugoroku's room.

"Yuugi?" Anzu reached out to grab Yuugi-Not-Yuugi's arm but Yuugi's body just turned and death glared her.

Anzu released her grip and gasped, so did Miho and Jonouchi.

"The other Yuugi." Anzu whispered.

Sure enough, it was Yuugi's darker self in control of Yuugi's body. Yami Yuugi.

"What?" Honda asked. Yuugi had explained to Honda about his other self the day after Death-T, since Honda was not there during the fourth stage of Death-T where Yami Yuugi faced off against Mokuba, Seto Kaiba's younger brother.

Yami Yuugi just glanced in Yuugi's direction before he turned and continued to Sugoroku's room.

Yuugi-tachi silently followed, knowing there was a reason for this. Yami Yuugi walked into Sugoroku's room, where Yuugi's grandpa sat at the bedside with a damp cloth to Liza's forehead.

Yami Yuugi stood next to the bed, reached out his hand, and out of nowhere a giant tarantula fell out of Yami Yuugi's hand, onto the bed.

Sugoroku was about to shoo the spider off of the bed but Yami Yuugi grabbed his hand, gently.

The spider was then tickling Beth's chin and as if all three could feel it, struggled awake, took one look at the humongous spider, and screamed as if they were trying to deafened everyone in the room.

The three shot out of the bed and tackled Yuugi-tachi to the ground while trying to run out of the room. But Yami Yuugi had a firm grip on the three's collars.

After the three realised that they'll choke if they kept trying to run, they calmed down and looked to see who was holding them back. And you'd swear to god, with the look the three were giving Yami Yuugi, you'd expect fork tongues to flick out of their mouths.

'_**YAMI! YOU BASTARD!'**_

* * *

_**Thank-you' s:**_

**PhantomBrat**

**Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**  
_**Thank you's at bottom.**_

**No One's P.O.V**

Silence filled the room after the Triplet's.. Colorful outburst.

Until Yami Yuugi decided to ruin it.

"Yo." He said, but his voice was different. It was softer, gentler.

The Triplet's just stared at him until their glazed eyes softened as well and tears welled in their eyes.

Before anyone can ask what the heck was going on and how they could speak Japanese, the three lunged themselves at Yami.

'_**I hate you, I hate you, I-I HATE YOU!**_' They choked out between the tears streaking down their cheeks, voices blending together as if they're were one person.

Yami just smoothed their hair, whispering that he was fine and that he was there.

After a few more seconds of tears and hiccups, the three pulled back, dried their eyes, and looked at the gaping Yuugi-tachi.

Yami turned to look at them as well and his softened eyes turned to steel again.

"Everyone I want you to meet Khemet, princess of the Egyptian vampires." He introduced as the three snapped their fingers and a bright light filled the room.

* * *

_**Thank-you's:**_

_****_**Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad**

**Kiyoko-kami91**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**

Hey everyone, I have to warn you that there's going to be quite some time between each updates because I no longer have computer class so I can't update my stories as fast. But I will try to do so whenever I can so don't worry too much.

_**Thank you's at bottom.**_

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

After the blinding light faded, leaving a warm presence in the room, Yuugi, still in spirit form, rubbed his eyes, trying to focus.

When his eyes finally adjusted he gaped at the sight before him.

There where the triplets use to be was a single, scarlet-wine red haired girl. With glowing, paper pale, flawless skin. Along with dark olive green eyes with slitted pupils and darks instead of whites.

The attire she wore was like a combination of modern and ancient. Ancient jewelry and mask fitted with a white short sleeved shirt and khaki pants.

The choker like necklace was layered with a topaz stone in the middle and the solid circlet was half gold and half orchid with four sky blue beads hanging from the middle and each side had something engraved on it. Last the orchid mask, shaped like half a heart, with a golden eye, cupping the right side of her face.

The girl seemed only 13 but she had a calming yet fearful vibe that in itself showed that she was much older than that.

Yuugi-tachi were frozen in place, shocked before this mysterious creature.

Until she smirked, showing off her black fangs.

"Boo!"

Jonouchi and Honda squealed, unconsciously hugging each other as the vampire choked out laughing.

That ended quickly when Yami flicked her ear, apparently hard.

"Ow! You asshole!"

"There's no need for that kind of language." Yami said in a mocking voice as though that was something the ginger was always telling him.

"Well, considering that I raised you ever since you were born and then you just suddenly went and killed yourself! I BELIEVE I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE PISSED OFF ABOUT IT!"

By the end of her rant, the vampire was yelling so hard that Yuugi could nearly see a vein bulging out, and Yuugi-tachi and Sugoroku jumped back.

Yami's eyes softened once again and he opened his mouth ready to say something before a crash sounded from downstairs.

The vampire rolled her eyes back as her face turned red.

"CAN I NOT HAVE A SINGLE PEACEFUL MOMENT!?"

* * *

_**Thank-you's:**_

**Kiyoko-kami91**

**Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**  
_**Thank you's at bottom.**_

* * *

**No One's P.O.V **

Well, the good news was that the crash was not an evil intruder. The bads news it was still an intruder.

When Yuugi-tachi, Sugoroku, Yami, and the vampire ran into the shop, a petite blonde girl in off white clothes was running out of Yuugi's room with a deck in hand and jumped through a broken set of doors.

"Why couldn't kids these days just use the door handles?" Sugoroku muttered before chasing after the thief. Yuugi-tachi quickly followed and the vampire was about to as well before Yami stopped her.

"Khemet." He said in a soft, strained voice. "Did you see that choker she was wearing?"

The vampire, Khemet, seemed confused before realization dawned on her and she took off faster than any normal person could possibly run.

"What choker?" Yuugi tried to ask his other self but his question was left alone as Yami ran out of the shop and Yuugi was forced to follow his body.

* * *

**(Few minutes later)**

They all chased the intruder, Khemet and Yami in the lead, nearly leaving the others in the dust.

By another turn, Sugoroku collapsed to his knees, gasping and clutching his hand to his chest.

They all stopped and Yami and Khemet ran to his side.

"Don't worry about me." Sugoroku gasped out. "Stop the thief."

Yami's and Khemet's eyes softened. They both each placed a hand on Sugoroku's shoulders and started mumbling foreign words.

Sugoroku's breath instantly slowed and calmed and he stopped clutching his chest.

Yami ordered Anzu to take him back to the shop despite her protests.

Once the two got out of Yuugi-tachi's line of sight, Khemet and Yami took off again. Jonouchi and Honda pushing it to the limit to catch up.

With Khemet's and Yami's senses, they were able to find the thief right before she disappeared into a dilapidated house.

Yami held out his arm to stop Jonouchi and Honda from recklessly running in.

"Stay here." He ordered as he nodded a go ahead for Khemet.

The two were ready to protest but like Anzu, they followed his order.

Yami followed Khemet to an alley between the house and another old building, and wall climbed, jumping from wall to wall, and then springing through a busted window and into the house.

* * *

_**Thank-you's:**_

**Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad **


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form**.

Thank you's at bottom.

* * *

**?'s P.O.V**

The click, click of my heels on my boots were nerve wracking as I walked closer to the brunette man.

He smirked, or smiled I could never tell these days, the manic gleam glazing his black eyes.

I smiled, even though I felt that it didn't reach my bright aquamarine eyes. I brush my spiky, layered, blonde hair over my shoulder and reached into my pocket. Bringing out the deck of cards.

Once I stood in front of the man, he held out his firm arms wide and hugged me just as firmly.

"Well done, my daughter." He said as he took the deck out of my petite, porcelain hand.

"You're welcome, dad." I replied.

As my father started flipping through the cards, once in a while chuckling then grimacing at a few specific ones, I saw two slim shadows speeding through the rafters with incredible agility.

"Dad-"

I was caught off by his triumphant howl as he waved 5 cards in his hand.

"Finally, the cards I need." He said in a gleeful chuckle. "The Unstoppable Exodia."

Just as the last syllable left his mouth, someone slammed into him from the side, flipped over, and landed cat like with an animalistic snarl.

I looked over but was tackled onto the floor and someone wrapped a small hand around my throat and applied enough pressure to make me choke.

"Yami, get the cards! Now!" Yelled the person on top of me.

I looked up. It was the girl Father warned me about. The vampire Khemet.

The other person, Yami, did so without hesitation.

As my father started to push himself up, Yami ran over to him, pushed his leg up, and kicked my dad in the bottom jaw.

Father flipped over and Yami righted himself to a defensive stance. Yami's body language was ready to fight and if he needed to... kill.

I tried to move but I was frozen in place. Not only by the graceful, fluid fighter. But also by how he looked.

His hair was in upwards spikes with golden, lightning bolt bangs with matching streaks striking up in an eboni background of hair. The tips were also a sweet magenta.

His eyes were one of the things that really caught my attention. They were a deep, crimson red that looked like they could read and capture your soul. They dominated your mind and made you do as he wish.

As I was pathetically staring at the boy, the fight between him and Father rapidly ended. With my father having a deep cut in his shoulder and abdomen and the boy just having simple cuts and a black eye forming, hand clutching the deck.

Father stood, gripping his useless shoulder and crouched over, maddenly shooting his eyes everywhere looking for a way to escape.

My father's eyes met mine and I silently begged him to help me. But my pleas weren't met as he simply ran to the darkest corner and shadow jumped to another location, of which I didn't know.

The hand around my throat loosened only for me to be pulled roughly to my feet with my arms iron gripped behind my back by the vampire.

My throat was choked with silent screams this time. The boy was right in front of me now, and I hated to admit it but he was... Handsome.

But his deadly glare made me shiver, anticipating a punishment.

Then he did something unexpected. He lifted his hand and stroked my cheek, following my jaw line to my neck then suddenly my choker and caressed it.

"Why?" He said, solemnly. "Why do you have my wife's face and necklace? Who are you?"

His voice was filled with so much despair that I couldn't not bring myself to answer.

"Mana."

* * *

**Thank yous:**

**_Ebru Raveniz Gunduz Lestrange_  
**

**_Kiyoko-Kami91_**

**_Bakurasgirl123_**

**_Rikusgirl19_**

**_Foreveralive67231234_**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

**Khemet's P.O.V**

"_Mana! Mana! There's no fucking way she's the girl_ _who Yami married!_ _She looks nearly nothing like her!_"

But I knew what the key word there was; _nearly_.

While this Mana had porcelain skin, unnatural gold hair, and bright aquamarine eyes. She still had the same facial features, and face and body structure as the Mana I knew. There was also the same energetic, fun loving vibe that the Mana I knew had. But this Mana's seem to be buried under a suffocating pile of dread and gloom.

"_Something's missing here._" I sneaked a glance at Yami and cringed.

His eyes were so pain filled. I hated seeing that look in him, it was... Wrong.

I knew what I had to do. I just wanted to find another way.

I thought it over a bit more but I knew it was useless.

I released the girl's arms and turned her to face me.

I saw the gradual change in her eyes from confusion to fear.

"Come with us."

..._** 'What?!'**_ Yami's and the girl's voice blended.

"I have questions I want answered... Come with us." I said a bit more forcefully.

Yami didn't like it, I could tell. But I saw him give me a nod, showing that he understood.

The girl, 'Mana', didn't notice but dipped her head in agreement.

Not that she really had a choice. Her father practically left her for dead.

I felt a pang of sympathy for her but resisted to act on my motherly instincts.

"_Feel pity when you know whether or not it's needed_."

I once again iron gripped her arms and the three of us headed back outside, picked up the two boys, and headed back to the game shop.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

**Khemet's P.O.V**

As we headed near the shop I let go of the girl, whispering a warning of what would happen if she tries to flee into her ear, and ordered the two boys to take her inside and to keep a close eye on her.

I could feel some sort of magic slithering underneath her skin, waiting to be free.

Once they were out of sight I turned to Yami. He just stood there, head dipped, and I could sense Yuugi's agitation and worry radiating from a spot next to Yami.

I wanted to console him, help him see that it wasn't his childhood friend and mate; Mana.

But I couldn't find the words so I just rested a hand on his shoulder and peered into his crimson eyes. I could see flakes of amethyst in the bright pools of blood and that gave me hope.

Yami seemed to have understood that I was there for him and I silently asked him to let Yuugi control of his body again.

A bright flash later and the young one was back in his place.

I had to giggle. My Soul Beings were right. He was as cute as a baby Panda.

I heard them chime; **_'I told you so.'_**

I mentally flicked them off.

Yuugi seemed confused and disoriented.

I laid a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the shop. Just as we were about to enter, I took a deep breath. Ready for any surprises coming.

Boy, was I wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

As the doorbell rang as the two entered the shop, Sugoroku and Anzu lifted their heads, to see Khemet and Yuugi enter.

Khemet was stone faced and Yuugi was confused with a touch of worry, it was like that the only thing that kept him from passing out was the vampire's hand on his shoulder.

Khemet locked eyes with Anzu and the atmosphere seemed to have taken a complete 180, obvious enough that Yuugi and Sugoroku became a lot more alert than before.

Before Khemet was calm and laying a reassuring and steadying hand on Yuugi's shoulder. Now, hatred and pain seemed to radiate off of her as she tightened her grip and seemed to pull him closer in a protective hold.

Anzu was holding a firm stand but you could see the fear and hate in her eyes as well.

Khemet ignored her and looked to Sugoroku, eyes softening at the corners.

"How are you doing? Are you faring well?" She asked, actually concerned.

Sugoroku forgot about the change in environment and smiled at her.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Khemet nodded, then guided Yuugi to his room where Honda and Jonouchi stood guard with grim faces, Anzu lagging behind.

Khemet lifted her hand off Yuugi's shoulder and locked eyes with him.

He got the silent message; _'Stay put._'

He stepped back.

Khemet turned towards the door, grabbed the handle, and twisted the door open.

As she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her, and enchanting a eavesdropper spell, she was ready to get some problems resolved.

She stepped forward to meet with the girl, the unknown magic wielder.

Khemet crossed her arms over her chest. Drumming her fingers against her upper arm, waiting for the first word.

The girl sensed that the vampire wasn't going to talk first.

"W-who are you?" She slightly stuttered.

"You know." Khemet responded.

'Mana' was silent for a minute.

"Khemet, princess of the Egyptian vampires. Black fanged, which means you're one of the first. Mother figure and guardian to the nameless Pharoah."

When she mentioned Yami, her cheeks dusted pinks.

She looked so much like the Mana Khemet knew that her heart nearly swelled.

"_But she's not_." She had to remind herself.

There was a possible explanation to this nagging at the back of her mind, but she shook it off.

"_Like it can ever be possible. You die, face trail, live in the afterlife of love and hope, or burn in the fiery depths of Duat for the rest of your pathetic life. That's it! Focus!_"

'Mana' was looking at the vampire in a strange way, so Khemet decided to speak for a while.

"That's right. But I wouldn't exactly call Yami 'nameless'."

The girl's blush darkened by just a shade and Khemet got the uncanny urge to tease her about it just like she did with the Mana she knew.

But again Khemet ignored it and let herself get right to the point.

"Now, let's start with an easy question. What is your connection to Mason Turrea? We heard you calling him father. But you two look nothing alike. So obviously there's something more going on there."

'Mana' nodded her head.

"So? Come on! Out with it!" Khemet demanded.

The girl stared into Khemet's olive eyes for a while before submitting.

"You're right. Father isn't really my father. I was adopted by him when I was a few days old."

Then the girl began telling her story.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**

_**Thank you's at bottom.**_

* * *

**8 Months Later **_**(Don't you hate me :D )**_

**No One's P.O.V**

"Yuugi! Get your but down here! You're late for school!" Khemet voice echoed through the game shop/house.

A bang resounded with the sizzle of the frying bacon, indicating that Yuugi fell out of bed.

The _thump, thump, thump _of his steps sounded on the stairs a few minutes later.

Khemet had to laugh at the sight before her. Yuugi's hair was tousled and his shirt was on backwards, but the Sennen Puzzle hang perfectly fixated from his neck.

"I don't wanna go to school." Yuugi whined.

Even though it's only been about three days **(Gotcha) **since they all found out about Mana and Khemet, the two quickly became part of the 'family'.

Well, Khemet. Mana took some getting use to.

When Khemet confronted Mana about her past, she just suddenly accepted her. Told the others that she was a good person and could be trusted.

You would expect that the vampire was the one to be the most wary of. Anzu certainly was.

But Yuugi liked and trusted her well enough. Afterall Yami did. Although when Yami told all the others that Khemet raised him ever since he was born, there was quite a bit of disbelief and plenty of teasing from Jonouchi.

_Flashback_

_Everyone, besides Mana, was lounging in the Living Room. The latter having gone to sleep._

_Yugi let Yami back control of his body so Khemet could tend to his cuts and black eye, since apparently since Yami was the one to take the hits, Yami gets the scars._

_Khemet had just finished doing so, and everyone listened as Yami explained about who he, Khemet, and Sinna was._

_Khemet added a few details here and there but Sinna sat simmering in her chair about Khemet not getting her before going headfirst into danger. Khemet just shrugged her off._

_After Yami tried explaining the best he could, there was silence._

_But Sugoroku put an abrupt end to that._

"_So let me get this straight in my head." He said, looking Yami straight in the eyes. "You're a pharaoh from five thousand years ago who saved the world from a destructive force called the Shadow Games. Khemet is the monarch of the Egyptian vampires and since she was one of the first, she's black fanged and she raised you ever since your mother died during childbirth."_

_Yami nodded his head._

_The elder continued. "When the games got too powerful, you sealed away your soul into the Sennen Puzzle and locked the dark magic into all of the mystic items that eluded scholars and archeologists for centuries."_

_Khemet nodded._

"_Now you're back with almost all of your memories but have no clue what your name is, which you used as the key to the seal you placed on the magic. You have no idea why you're back and now you inhabit my grandson's body because he's your direct descendant."_

_Sinna chuckled. "Sucks, doesn't it?"_

_It didn't to the old man, because next thing Yami and Khemet knew, they were tackled into a hug by Sugoroku, the man laughing merrily._

_Yami was stiff for a while before relaxing and hugging him back, much to the surprise of Yuugi-tachi._

_Khemet on the other hand didn't._

"_The hug! It burns!" She screamed, clawing at the air._

_Sugoroku pulled away, exclaiming how great it was and how many secrets of the Egyptian past could be unfolded thanks to them._

_But Yami put that idea to rest by warning him of the consequences of such things. _

_After a few minutes of silence, everyone absorbing everything that happened in such a short time, Jonouchi snickered._

_Yami glared at him, knowing that whatever the blonde was laughing about wasn't a good thing._

"_What?" Khemet asked._

"_Nothing." Jonouchi said._

"_Uh huh, sure. Spit it out." Khemet demanded._

_He snickered again before making a huge mistake._

"_Aww," he cooed, "does the big, bad pharaoh need his mommy to protect him."_

_Yami snapped from his normally calm and collected self, to the skillful fighter he was. He was ready to kill Jonouchi but Khemet beaten him to it._

_Jonouchi was pinned against the wall, Khemet's forearm digging into his throat, cutting off his air supply._

_Khemet was calm and deadly._

"_If you ever treat my boy like that again, I'll cut out your tongue and stuff it up your arse." _

_Jonouchi was stiff like wood with fear but frantically nodded his head, showing he understood._

_Khemet released him and he slumped to the ground._

_Everyone was silent before both Yami and Sinna started to chuckle._

_Khemet glared at both of them._

_But that just caused Sinna to burst out laughing._

"_Same old Khemet." Yami chuckled._

_Sinna nodded her head. _

_Khemet walked over to Yami and, like he did to her, flicked his ear, hard._

"_Ow!"_

_End of Flashback_

Khemet glanced at the clock and nearly shrieked.

"I don't care if you don't want to go to school, you're not denying your or Yami's education. Now fix your hair and shirt and hurry up!" She commanded.

Yuugi hurried into the nearest bathroom and did as she said, coming back out clean and fresh.

She handed him a bag of fresh sliced apples, strapped his backpack to him, and then they both hurried out the shop to the school.

By the time they got to the gate, they had roughly ten minutes left.

Khemet shooed Yuugi to the school, and she went to do what she does best.

Separate her soul into three different beings that should not exist; otherwise called Soul Beings.

About two minutes before the final tardy bell, Yuugi was in his seat, knees jerking, and palms sweaty, nervously waiting for Khemet to hurry up.

Just as the bell and the teacher was about to lock the door, Eli, Liza, and Beth charged into the room, all landing face first into the ground.

Beth, being the temperamental one, obviously didn't enjoy her two sisters on top of her.

"Get off of me!" She shouted in Arabic, which Sinna translated for the class after calmly walking in.

The two scurried off.

After a reprimand from the teacher about being late to class, which Sinna translated for the three, the ginger triplets were allowed to go to their seats.

As class was about to begin, apparently the teacher had a surprise for them.

"I wish to introduce a new student." He said.

All three sisters were taking sips from their water bottles, tired after the dash to the classroom.

A teen male of about 16 years stepped into the room. He had a lean build, raven hair, tanned skin, and misty blue-green eyes. Dressed in dark casual clothes, and with handsome features, most of the girls started to immediately swoon.

"I wish to introduce him. Everyone meet Taro."

All three gingers just possibly did the most epic spit take in all of history. Then they started choking.

Sinna laughed in her musical way.

'_**Oh, shit!'**_

* * *

**Thank-you's:**

Sass-Bot


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**

**Thank you's at bottom.**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

A heavy silence fell upon the room after the triplets outburst. Taro was smirking in such a twisted way, even Yuugi wanted to knock it off his smug face.

"H-how did they speak Japanese?" The teacher asked, suspicion tanging his voice.

Sinna stuttered out something between laughs, but it was really incoherent.

The triplets sunk in their seats.

Yuugi had to do something, but Yami beaten him to it.

Unlike the last time Yami forcefully took over his body, when Yuugi was actually alert, it didn't hurt this time.

"I'm sorry, it's Jonouchi's fault."

All the student's and teacher turned their heads to stare at Yuugi-Not-Yuugi; Yami Yuugi.

Jonouchi's glare was practically burning holes into his head. But Yami ignored him.

"The triplets were at my home, and Jonouchi thought it would be funny to teach them how to cuss in Japanese."

_Warning! Warning! Official murderer on school grounds!_

Yami turned in his seat to look at Jonouchi, eyes smug and filled with mirth. His payback for the teasing.

The triplets had to laugh.

The teacher forgave the triplets and reprimand Jonouchi.

Yami then let a frustrated Yuugi back in control.

_"That wasn't fun nor funny!"_ He communicated to his other self.

A throat cleared and everyone turned their attention back to Taro, who was forgotten in all the confusion.

The triplet's anger returned.

The teen's smirk widened even more.

Dread filled the triplet's insides, their eyes begging him not to do it.

Too late.

"Hey baby sis'."

Before anyone could ask what he meant, the triplets tackled him to the ground.

Yuugi-tachi was in complete shock and once again, Yami felt the need to take control of Yuugi's body. He sprunged up from his chair.

"Since when did you have a brother?!" He asked, eyes wide with disbelief.

Unknowing of what Yami really meant, everyone began asking the same question.

Liza leaned in close to Taro's ear.

"You just love causing us trouble, don't you?" She asked.

Taro snorted.

"This coming from you." He retorted.

The confusion started to become hectic and Yuugi-tachi and the vampires couldn't afford staying there any longer.

The sister's grabbed Taro by his jacket and hurried out of the classroom, Yuugi-tachi following close behind, with the intention of heading back to the shop.

'_**Taro! You're such an asshole!'**_ The triplets yelled as their 'brother' gleefully laughed.

* * *

**Thank-you's:**

Ebru Raveniz Gunduz Lestrange


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**

_**Thank you's at bottom.**_

* * *

**Khemet's P.O.V**

I was relaxing in my Soul Room when I felt the great irritation from my Soul Beings, trembling like an earthquake that actually forced me to my hands and knees.

"_What the bloody hell?!"_ I thought.

I sneaked a glance at the outside world to see what was the source of this unwanted disturbance.

I immediately wished I hadn't.

Fear blossomed in my chest and weighed down my stomach. I stepped back with my hand to my mouth.

"Why?" I asked out loud. "Why him? Who in the world sent my own brother?"

I watched as my Soul Beings pinned him down, havoc wreaking in the classroom at what was going on.

I winced to myself when Yami took control and demanded to know when I had a brother. But I knew what he really meant; Why did you keep this from me?

I wanted so bad to combine my Soul Beings so I could enter the living and I tried but I felt a force hold me back.

"_Sinna."_

What was she doing?!

I started to become numb, mind and body becoming clouded and the last thing I saw was Eli, Liza, Beth, and Yuugi-tachi escape the class. My Soul Beings thoughts focused on just getting back to the shop.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

When everyone got back to the shop, the triplets dragging a disgruntled Taro, a flash mob of lights, cameras, and questions bombarded them.

"Who the hell told you guys we were here!?" Liza demanded, not bothering to speak Arabic.

The Press just kept asking questions.

They all plowed their way through the blinding crowd, got in the shop, and slammed and locked the door behind them.

The triplets were panting from all the elbowing and hot anger swelling within them.

After a few silent seconds, the three pushed Taro against the wall.

'_**Just what the hell is going on?' **_They hissed.

Taro smirked, chuckling. His misty blue-greens glazing with mirth.

"Didn't Sinna tell you?" He asked.

Sinna flinched.

'_**What?'**_ The triplets asked.

"They sent me, sis." He said. The triplets eyes widened when understanding dawned.

"Don't you think it's time you and Yami say hi to an old friend of your's?" He asked, obviously enjoying this.

"What was his name again?" He faked, pondering.

The triplets actually started shaking.

"Oh, yeah. Anubias, right?"

* * *

**Thank-you's:**

Ebru Raveniz Gunduz Lestrange

Atemlover1

Foreveralive67231234

Sass-Bot


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**

_**Thank you's at bottom.**_

* * *

**Yami's P.O.V**

It's official, Jonouchi was going to kill me, especially after what I said in school. Not that I regret it though.

Actually that was one of the few times I came out of the puzzle. Ever since we met Mana, I couldn't bring myself to go into the outside world.

Couldn't bring myself to look at her face and be reminded of my lost love.

Khemet tried to find reasons for me to come out more, she said it was for my best interest, and I know she means it. She just wants the best for me like any other mother.

Though I could also sense it was also for her. 5,000 years without the very purpose of your life would make someone a bit selfish. Not that I could possibly blame her though, you try raising and loving a child since their birth, treating her/him as though she/he was your own, and then losing them right in front of your eyes.

I couldn't think my life could get any more complicated but I was proven wrong when Khemet's "brother" showed up.

I couldn't believe it. I know everyone that Khemet know's, so who was he? Why would he claim to be her brother? She obviously knew him, so more importantly, why did she keep that from me?

It felt like a betraying slap to the face.

Right now, she and that guy was in the living room, arguing from what we heard by the echoing screams and shouts.

I didn't like leaving Khemet alone with that guy, Sinna absolutely despised it. But Khemet still pushed us out of the room.

Everyone else wanted to listen in but I quickly knocked that idea out of their heads. Literally.

I pouted, I couldn't help it! Khemet always, even now, treated me like a child. Even though she taught me all the fighting and surviving skills I knew, she still acted as though I was a fragile, porcelain doll.

An agonizing shriek sounded through the walls and everyone flinched, even I.

"_Guess the idiot pushed one of her red buttons."_

Yuugi looked at me with curiosity filled eyes and I mentally punched myself. I kept forgetting that he could read my thoughts as I could his if I wasn't careful.

Khemet huffed into the room, a bit red faced.

"K.K., are you a'kay?" Sinna asked, with a teasing tilt, most likely trying to calm her long time friend.

Khemet glared at her but the red did cool down.

She turned to meet everyone's eyes and when she reached Anzu, she practically spat and quickly turned to meet mine.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yami," She spoke to my opaque form, "I was wondering-"

"What?"

Everyone kept glancing between her and the empty spot where I actually stood, not hearing my side of the conversation.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out with your friends for the day, take Mana along. Let them know a bit more about yourself."

"Hey," Jonouchi interrupted, "we know everything there is to know about him!"

"No." She spited. "You know what you want to know and that's only for Yuugi! You know absolutely nothing about Yami and who he is! I bet you don't even know his favorite color!"

Jonouchi fell silent.

"What is your favorite color?" Miho whispered.

Even Sinna jumped along with the rest of us.

I completely forgot she was there, she was so silent these days it was as if she didn't even exist to begin with.

I knew she was talking to me and not Yuugi... And for that reason... Some warmth flowed in my chest.

I looked to a shocked Khemet and gave her a look. She softened and turned to the girl with an equally soft smile.

"He's not one to choose favorites but from what I know, the one he liked most was the very color he loved to gaze into. Emerald green, right?"

I nodded.

Miho shyly nodded. I looked at her, to Khemet, Yuugi, and thought about the now cleaned out guest room, where Mana slept through the day.

"_I guess it couldn't hurt."_

Yuugi's eyes lightened, actually lightened at my thought and our eyes meet. The corners of my lips as well as Khemet's twitched at the boy's beaming grin.

"Then it's settled. Now all of you,_ out_!"

We all scrambled out of the room except Sinna to Khemet's laughter.

"Some nice mom you got, Pharaoh." Honda mumbled.

I tapped Yuugi's shoulder, reminding him about Mana.

The blonde joined us as we exited the shop.

As we walked along the street, ignoring Anzu's whining, and me resisting the urge to slap her whenever she made a snarky comment about Khemet and Sinna, I kept glancing over to the quiet magic wielder, who still didn't know what she was.

I willed my spirit over to her and examined her down spirited face. I hated that look on her face almost as much as I hated it on my Mana.

I didn't try to stop myself from reaching up and brushing my fingers against her cheek.

Her steps faltered and she blushed a deep crimson.

I was shocked but also a mischievous smirk played at my lips. I was going to have a bit too much fun using that against her as much as I did it against my wife. Of course I wouldn't go across the line, I could never do that.

Then my whole body shuddered.

No! I couldn't do that at all! That was just for my Mana! And my Mana alone!

But as I looked once more at the girl's blush ridden face, I couldn't help but silently thank Khemet.

* * *

**Thank you's:**

**Ebru Raveniz Gunduz Lestrange**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**

_**Thank you's at bottom.**_

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

Yuugi constantly glanced at his Mou Hitori No Boku, never meeting his narrow crimson eyes with his large amethyst ones.

He noticed though that Yami continually sneaked peeks at Mana, and she he.

It was on the day after they met that Yuugi-tachi learned that Mana could see Yami in spirit form and able to completely distinguish the difference between the two look alikes. Though she pointed out several reasonable things as to how she was able to do so.

One time, Yami's and Mana's eyes locked with each other and held until Mana snapped her head away with a blush fiercely growing on her cheeks.

That didn't surprise him. Even though Yami's height was stunted thanks to Yuugi's, and developed some of his innocent facial structure, he was very handsome. Enough to catch any girl's attention, which Khemet commented about every once in awhile, mainly to get on Anzu's nerves.

_"What's her problem with Anzu?"_ Yuugi wondered.

It was then that Yuugi noticed the light pink on Yami's cheeks.

He was so shocked that he stopped dead in his tracks, gaping at his still blushing dark side.

Yuugi-tachi noticed and froze as well.

"Yuugi?" Honda asked.

"What's wrong?" Anzu said, bring her hand to her chest out of habit when asking questions.

Yuugi lifted a shaking finger to his Yami, who finally noticed what was happening.

He glared at Yuugi, daring him to say anything. But that didn't help with his situation since he noticed that Mana was gazing at him in curiosity which caused his blush to deepen.

"Y-y-y-you're-" Yuugi stuttered, not able to process the sight of his stone cold dark side, the very guy who would send people to the shadow realm without hesitation, **blushing**!

And, yet, he found it oddly funny, which was expressed by the twitching at the corners of his lips.

Yami noticed and his nostrils flared in frustration. He pointed at his hikari and said with clear authority in his voice, _"Shut up, just shut up. Don't you say a word- **and stop laughing!"**_

Yuugi was clutching at his sides in laughter, bent double over, and Mana tried and failed to hold in her giggles. Yami heard her feminine laughter and whipped his head to glare at her fast enough to cause whiplash.

"Yuugi, what's going on?"

"Ya-y-yam-ya-" Yuugi sputtered, trying to see through the mirthful tears blurring his vision.

_**'What?!'**_ Yuugi-tachi exclaimed.

_"I'm serious Yuugi, don't you dare!"_ Yami demanded.

"Yami's b-b-bl-bl-asfdafdds-**BLUSHING!"** Yuugi forced out. Mana letting out bursts of laughter from her hands covering her mouth.

**_"OH MY RA!"_** Yami threw his hands up in exasperation, the blush turning as crimson as his eyes.

Yuugi-tachi fell dead silent, not believing what they heard.

"He's... What?" Anzu asked warily.

But Yuugi and Mana were laughing too hard to say anything.

Then Miho started giggling at their laughter, and Honda chuckled, nervously, with her as well.

Anzu remained in shocked silence as Jonouchi was the only one to actually laugh at what Yuugi said.

"Oh man, oh man," Jonouchi gasped between laughs, "Mr. not-so-big, badass, cold-as-ice pharaoh is blushing! Oh man, day made, day made."

That's when Yami had enough of the laughter and took over Yuugi's body, again.

_"Seriously!"_ Yuugi mentally screamed at Yami. _"That's like the hundredth time you did that today!"_

_"Fourth, actually."_ Yami smugly replied.

_"... Shut up."_ Yuugi deadpanned.

Before Jonouchi could realise what just happened, Yami grabbed a fistful of his shirt and flipped him over, Jonouchi's face landing straight into the fake grass of somebody's front yard.

He spat out the grass from his mouth and grunted with frustration as he stood, sharply turning around to glare at Yami.

But Yami-no-Yuugi just stood there, arms crossed, examining his nails, with a cold, indifferent expression.

Yuugi-tachi could practically see the steam coming out of Jonouchi's ears as his anger raised to dangerous proportions.

Mana, seeing the impending fight, quickly darted her eyes around for a distraction. Any distraction!

_"Bingo!"_ She thought when she spotted a poster that would do just the trick.

"Hey, Yami!" She said, rushing forward and clinging to his arm, dragging him away to the poster.

"H-hey!" Yami said in shock as the blush returned with a vengeance.

Jonouchi's and everyone elses expression instantly turned to a look of confusion. But Anzu's didn't stop there, no, after the confusion there was anger and hatred radiating from her glaring eyes.

But Mana didn't noticed, though Yami did. Seeing Anzu glaring daggers into Mana's back, he sent his own bone chilling glare Anzu's way.

Anzu blushed with shame and she turned her head away to avoid looking at his eyes.

The rest of the friends were oblivious to this as they followed to where Mana led Yami, excitedly pointing at a poster and jabbering to Yami, who also, to the surprise of Yuugi-tachi, had an interested and somewhat excited glint in his eyes.

"What's going on?" Miho asked.

"There's a new game shop nearby." Mana explained. "They have all the latest games and puzzles. Even this whole brand new game."

"What game?" Anzu murmured, not bothering to look at the poster.

"It doesn't say." Yami answered, his gaze never leaving the poster.

_"Well, does it say who owns the game shop?"_ Yuugi asked.

Yami glanced at Yuugi before turning his attention back to the poster.

"Ryuji Otogi." He said, Yuugi-tachi staring at him in curiosity. "It says a guy named Ryuji Otogi owns the game shop."

Mana's smile widened as she tugged Yami in the direction the poster said the new game shop was at.

"Well come on!" She said, letting go of Yami's arm, grabbing his hand instead. "Let's go!"

Yuugi-tachi followed after the two.

But Anzu noticed that after Yami's look of surprise from being pulled by Mana faded, a loving and gentle smile graced his handsome face and his hand tightened around her and he entwined his long fingers with Mana's.

Anzu was so shocked she stopped running, but Yuugi-tachi didn't notice and so didn't falter in their steps.

Her hands clenched into fists at her sides, as her hair covered her eyes, which were full of anger fueled tears.

_"Why does he like her so much?!"_ She mentally screamed. _"What's so special about_ her_?"_

Jealousy raged through her.

"She won't have him." Anzu's eyes flared with determination as she started jogging after her friends.

* * *

**Thank you's:**

Ebru Raveniz Gunduz Lestrange


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**

_**Thank you's at bottom.**_

* * *

**Khemet's P.O.V**

"_What was I thinking?" _I bitterly thought as I watch Taro flirt with Sinna, with the latter blatantly ignoring him. _"I should have just cut him at the knees, why the hell am I letting him hang around?!"_

A flash of a dark memory zapped through my mind and I flinched.

"_Oh, yeah, that."_

"_**Don't be so bitter, babe sis'."**_

I jumped with a small yelp escaping as Taro snickered. I snapped my glare towards him.

"Stay out of my head!" I yelled at him, fist raised ready to show him just how serious I was.

"Wish I could, babe sis. But it's not my fault that I can read your thoughts."

Red hot anger swelled throughout my body and I felt my face growing red.

"If you don't shut up, it won't be my fault that you won't be able to have any kids in the next 20 seconds! And for the love of Hathor, don't call me that!" I threatened Taro, my glare intensifying.

He just calmly met my glare head on with a humorous gaze.

"But sis you already know I can't." He innocently whined.

The skin melting, hot ball of anger in my chest burst as I pulled out my pocket knife with a battle cry.

"You're dead, bro!"

I chased Taro around the house as he ran for his sweet life.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

"Whoa," Were all that left Jonouchi's lips as Yuugi-tachi craned their necks to gather in the sight of the large, and obviously in charge, new game shop, The Black Clown.

A mob of customers swarmed through the automatic doors.

As a group of kids rushed past Yuugi-tachi, ignoring the demands for them to stop from their parents, one child bumped into Anzu as she stepped forward towards the doors, which caused her to trip over her own feet.

Yami, seeing this, instinctively reached out to grab Anzu's arm before she met a painful face plant to the ground.

Anzu straightened herself with a raging blush as she flashed a grateful, yet flirtatious, look to Yami.

A stab of jealousy cut through Yuugi and Yami, sensing this, just raised an eyebrow at Anzu's antics as he sent a wave of reassurance towards Yuugi.

"_I'm not interested in her, Aibou." _He thought as he grabbed Mana's hand and pulled her towards the doors._ "Best to just ignore it."_

Yami heard Yuugi's snicker at his actions and sent a small mental glare to him, but Yuugi just chuckled and waved it off, telling him to have fun in a way that Yami _definitely _didn't like.

As soon as Yuugi-tachi entered into the first floor of the game shop, Miho squealed and raced towards a shop.

"M-miho!" Honda stuttered as he raced after her.

"Oi, Honda!" Jonouchi yelled at him through cupped hands around his mouth.

He looked at Yami with a concerned gaze.

Yami chuckled at his Aibou's friend's antics and he waved at Jonouchi saying that they would be fine.

"We'll just look around for a bit." He said in a carefree manner.

Jonouchi nodded and he chased after Miho and Honda, who have seemed to have disappeared into another shop.

Anzu, seeing a small chance to get Yami's attention, placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed towards a random store.

"Let's go check that place out!" She said with fake enthusiasm, grabbing Yami's hand and tugging him towards said store.

Yami grudgingly went along but still didn't let go of Mana's hand, so she was unwillingly pulled along as well.

After what seemed like hours instead of just 13 minutes of Anzu picking out games she thought Yami would like to play with her but being turned down at every shot, Mana finally spoke up for the first time that day instead of just small comments.

"Hey, what's this game?" She asked as she stood in front of an arcade game with playstation controllers.

Yami stepped away from Anzu, who was trying _again_ to get him to play a game with her, towards Mana.

He inspected the game as he stood close enough to Mana for her to feel his breathe on her neck.

"I know this game." He said as he examined one of the controllers.

"You do? What is it?" Mana asked as she picked up a controller as well.

"It's called DMR, Duel Monsters Reanimation. Basically, you choose from one of the provided Duel Monsters to play as and duel from that monster's point of view. Yuugi wouldn't stop talking nor thinking about it for days."

"Really?" Anzu asked. "That doesn't sound very fun."

Yami sent a look that obviously said, _"Yeah, and why should I care what you think?"_

"Well, I think it's cool." Mana said, excited. "Can we play together?" She asked Yami.

Yami gave Mana an approving smile when she said that she liked it.

"We could." He said. "But we need two other people to play against."

Anzu was just about to suggest they move on, upset that Mana got Yami's attention, when a guy's voice cut her off.

"We could play against each other."

Yami, Mana, and Anzu turned around to see two guys about their age.

One of the two was handsome with black hair and green eyes, with one eye expertly decorated in mascara, and was wearing dice earrings. He had an arrogant and playboy aura that immediately made Yami want to send him to the Shadow Realm.

The other had short black hair and brown eyes behind rectangular glasses and wore a blue sweater around his neck like a cape.

"Um, sure, but who are you?" Mana asked.

"Well, sweetheart, you could call me a lot of things but hopefully your boyfriend after we go on a date." He said suggestively, as though he said that a million times and always got the answer he wanted, running a hand through his hair.

Cape boy smirked at Yami as his friend flirted with Mana.

Mana's face was dark red that only got darker as Yami tugged her back towards him, as he sent his infamous glare towards the flirt.

The obvious player lifted his hands in a surrender gesture.

"Hey, man, don't mean to steal your girl. I thought we were just gonna play a game." He said innocently.

Yami didn't say anything, his glare just getting even icier that it already was.

Mana seemed to know the threatening thoughts Yami had going on in his head because she quickly grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Anzu cut in with her own comments.

"Hello, I'm Mazaki Anzu and that's Mutou Yuugi and Mana." She said, not wanting to give away Yami's identity to a stranger.

Dice boy gave Anzu a flirtatious smile at which Anzu heavily blushed.

Cape boy introduced himself first as Hayashi Akihiko.

"And you?" Yami asked coldly.

Dice boy smirked and Akihiko snickered.

"Come on." Akihiko said. "You must know who you're talking to." His tone of voice blatantly said that if they didn't then they were no smarter than the average fool.

"I don't, nor do I care, just tell me who you are." Yami's glare never left Dice boy's gaze.

Dice boy snorted before he did an exaggerated, mocking bow.

"Ryuji Otogi, at your gaming service, and proud owner of The Black Clown." He straightened and crossed his arms in a show of superiority.

Yami and Mana still wasn't very impressed, unlike that of Anzu.

"Wow, you're the owner. That's so cool." Anzu said admiringly.

Mana mumbled under her breath, "You've got to be kidding me."

Yami chuckled and squeezed her hand.

Otogi apparently heard her and his eyes hardened.

"Well, since we got introductions over with, how about we play some DMR?" He asked smoothly with an under layer of anticipation.

Yami nodded with a confident smirk. Mana shyly nodded her head as well.

"So, me and Otogi versus you and blondie?" Akihiko said.

Yami snapped his glare towards him.

"Yes." Yami confirmed.

"Then let's get started." Otogi said, already walking towards the other side of the game with Akihiko.

Mana sent a slight panicked look towards Yami.

"I don't know anything about Duel Monsters." Mana whispered to Yami, as though afraid what would happen should anyone else hear.

"It's okay." Yami whispered back. "Just follow this one piece of advice."

"What?"

"Don't die."

Mana giggled as she and Yami took up their positions.

Both sides started up the game and a list of rules showed up on their screens and Mana quickly read and memorized them.

The next menu showed all types of different Duel Monsters for the players to choose from.

"Well, this should be simple." Otogi said.

Mana watched as Otogi's green cursor on her screen move over to an Earth attributed monster that looked like a type of knight with a huge sword.

"I choose Orgoth the Relentless with an attack force of 2500 and defense of 2450, seven starred."

Akihiko's gray cursor moved over to a light attributed monster that seemed like a female knight with cropped orange hair.

"I chose St. Joan, with an attack force of 2800 and defense of 2000, also seven starred."

"Those are some good choices." Mana heard Yami mumble before his red cursor moved over to a dark attributed monster, with blue skin, a long dark purple wand and clad in dark purple armor, it looked like it was from another world.

"I choose Black Magician with an attack force of 2500 and defense of 2100, seven starred."

Mana could already feel the pressure building up inside her as her aquamarine's scanned the variety of monsters she could choose from.

Then her eyes landed on one specific monster and she gasped.

The Duel Monster looked almost exactly like her but with straighter blonde hair and emerald green eyes. It was clad in a blue and pink trimmed magician outfit with a small blue wand that had a yellow swirl on the top. There were dots of makeup on its pale cheeks and the front of its outfit lowered enough to show a line of cleavage which Mana blushed about. But what really shocked her other than the similarities between her and the monster was the fact that an exact copy of Mana's necklace was also around the duel monster's neck.

Mana must have been gaping in shock because Otogi's annoyed voice slammed her back into reality.

"Yo, babe, you gonna choose or what."

Anger swelled in Mana's chest but she forced it down and looked towards Yami.

He must have notice the monster she was staring at because he nodded his head in approval before turning back to the screen with his game face.

Mana nodded to herself before moving her blue cursor to the dark attributed monster that caught her attention so much.

"I choose Black Magician Girl with an attack force of 2000 and defense of 1700, six starred."

Akihiko snorted when she said six starred but didn't say anything.

Otogi smirked at Yami and asked, "Ready?"

Yami nodded, his game face never changing.

"All right then-"

_**'Let's Duel!'**_

* * *

Sinna watched in amusement as Khemet chased her older brother around with a knife.

"_Ra, those two will never change._"

A tingling sensation went down Khemet's spine as she chased Taro through the living room.

She gasped at the suddenness of images flashing through her mind, dropping the knife and falling onto the floor in surprise.

Taro skidded to a stop at her side and supported his sister's slight shaking frame.

"Khemet?" He asked.

Khemet looked at him with wide eyes and only one necessary word left her lips to make him worry.

"Turrea."

* * *

**Thank-you's:**

Ebru Raveniz Gunduz Lestrange

alycat123


End file.
